


Vía Láctea

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PostRQM, una plastada adolescente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Vía Láctea

Mientras William corre entre los viñedos, mi mente corre entre sueños infantiles. Me veo a mi mismo aquí, hace un océano de tiempo, persiguiendo a las trenzas de Sam. Ahora todo es diferente salvo por una cosa: Soy feliz como entonces. Ese tipo de felicidad que cuando la posees temes perder; las ganas de reír te salen directamente del estómago; buscas algo por lo que sentirte mal y no lo encuentras y quieres gritar al mundo entero que eres el hombre más feliz del universo...Algo te lo impide, una inquietud situada en el mar del miedo a perder el momento que estás viviendo, a volver a vivir de recuerdos, al retorno de las pesadillas...

Es nuestro tercer verano juntos. Los tres. Scully, William y yo. El verano me recuerda a mi infancia y ahora, con ellos al lado me gusta esa sensación. No me siento triste. Melancólico quizá, pero es una melancolía risueña y no azul. Por eso hemos venido de picnic a Martha’s Vinyard. Con ellos aquí siento que no toda mi felicidad vaga disuelta en el aire de este lugar. Scully está tumbada en el suelo con la cabeza recostada sobre mis piernas mientras yo le acaricio el pelo. Miramos a Will, nuestro mayor tesoro. Está jugando y riéndose y el sonido de sus pisadas recubre la tarde de agosto de recuerdos diáfanos. Lo sé, sé que cada vez que Scully lo mira da gracias al cielo por su pequeño milagro. Sé que ella es feliz y eso hace que yo lo sea también. Willy nos mira y viene corriendo hacia nosotros arrojándose a nuestros brazos. Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar. Scully le abraza y yo abrazo a ambos besando la cabeza pelirroja de Will. Así, los tres vemos la caída del sol. Los colores rosas y ocres del cielo dibujan el contorno de la vegetación. Will se ha dormido y no puedo evitar fijarme en el ritmo acompasado y cadencioso de su respiración. Mataría por él; moriría por ellos. Scully me está mirando. Sus ojos azules contrastan con el atardecer. Todo está silencioso, pero su mirada me habla. Y me acuerdo de mi lucha, de nuestra lucha, del pasado. De las tristezas que nos unieron y de cómo ha cambiado todo.

Las estrellas inundan el cielo que ahora parece una manta azul marino plagada de diminutas bolitas plateadas. No hablamos, no hace falta. Las palabras están disueltas en el aire cansino del verano. Las palabras ya no lloran, las palabras ríen y embelesan al viento para que las haga caso. Y lo sé, sé que en algún sitio remoto Sam nos contempla, sé que sigue corriendo entre los viñedos. Cierro los ojos y escucho el eco de sus risas y sonrío inconscientemente. Ahora Scully también está dormida. Me pasaría la vida despierto ante esta imagen. Yo no quiero nada más.   
Les paso una manta por encima y me tumbo a su lado con cuidado de no despertarlos. Sigo admirando la negrura del cielo y lleno mis pulmones de aire con olor a menta fresca. No tardo en dormirme, sin querer, sin darme cuenta, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, cadencia a cadencia... La sombra blanquecina del polvo de estrellas de la Vía láctea surca el cielo acunándonos a los tres.   
Un ruido, un temblor. Estruendo. Gritos. Una luz, una luz que me los arrebata. Corro. No llego a coger sus manos. Lloro, pero a nadie le importa y ellos se diluyen y me dejan solo. Mis rodillas caen sobre la tierra húmeda mientras ellos se alejan de mí para siempre. Impotencia, desesperación y tristeza. Cuando eres feliz no disfrutas del momento por tu empeño en conservarlo. Ahora se han ido. Ahora no tengo nada y grito. Siento en la frente la textura de la arena. Estoy abatido y nada me importa. Me han arrebatado todo lo que tenía. 

 

“¡Mulder! ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?”   
El susurro cálido de Scully me devuelve a la realidad.   
“No”   
pronuncio entre jadeos   
“Sólo ha sido una pesadilla”   
Ella vuelve a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza.   
Ha transcurrido un cuarto de hora y parece que Scully duerme. La pesadilla me impide conciliar el sueño. Estamos en agosto y en la capital del país el calor es insoportable. No puedo evitar estar inquieto. Me levanto de la cama con suavidad procurando no despertarla. Antes de dejar la habitación la miro. Cada día la quiero más y ahora ya no concebiría una vida sin ella, sin ellos. Tiene en la cara esa expresión enigmática y dulce que me hipnotiza y me hace pensar que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que verla dormida. Camino lentamente entre la oscuridad del pasillo. El reloj da cinco campanadas y una musiquilla estridente llega incluso a hacerse palpable en la negrura del apartamento. Llego a la habitación de Will. Apoyo la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y miro como duerme. Uno de sus piececillos cuelga de la cama asomando entre sábanas de ranas verdes con ojos saltones. Me acerco y coloco su pierna sobre la cama a la vez que lo tapo. Sé que no hace frío precisamente, pero es un instinto paternal que me sale sin querer, algo que él despertó en mí la primera vez que lo cogí en brazos. Retrocedo nuevamente hasta el marco de la puerta y vuelvo a quedarme absorto, abstraído mientras se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente las imágenes del sueño. Cierro los ojos y veo a William gritando “¡Papá! No dejes que esto ocurra de nuevo, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Samantha”

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, pero los brazos de Scully la rodean. Atrapo sus manos entre las mías y seguimos mirando a nuestro hijo. Tiene tres años y medio. Es un torbellino, pero supura inteligencia. Está comenzando incluso a leer. Aprende solo. Su cerebro es una especie de esponja que capta hasta las cosas más insospechables. Will duerme abrazando un peluche con forma de dinosaurio. Ahora soy yo quien abraza a Scully conduciéndola hasta nuestra habitación. No hablamos. Tenemos un lenguaje único que ambos entendemos, las palabras sobran. Nos dormimos abrazados como la inmensa mayoría de las noches. Creo que lo hacemos por el miedo a perdernos, por todas las noches que pasamos cerca el uno de otro vislumbrándonos lejanos entre nosotros. Ahora sí me duermo. Estamos de vacaciones. Unos días lejos de la universidad no me vienen mal; ahora soy profesor adjunto de psicología en la universidad de Georgetown y Scully trabaja en el Memorial como neuróloga. Se puede decir que incluso profesionalmente la vida nos sonríe. Todo es perfecto y eso me aterra.

 

___________________________________________________

 

6 Agosto 2004   
EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE WASHINGTON, D.C.

La mañana es resplandeciente. William corre hacia nuestra cama y se tira sobre nosotros. Mulder le hace cosquillas como de costumbre y se lo lleva a hombros hasta la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Es una especie de ritual que han confeccionado ellos dos: los sábados y en vacaciones desayunan un tazón de cereales y un montón de tortitas con sirope. Mulder fríe las tortitas y el sirope corre a cargo de William. Acaba perdido, pero se lo pasan tan bien...   
“¡Mamá, ven!¡¡¡¡ Las tortitas ya están listas y hoy también tenemos nata!!!!”   
No puedo evitar sonreír, hay momentos en los que no consigo creerme que yo esté viviendo esto. Es un sueño y tengo miedo de despertar.   
“¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mami!!!!!!!!!Venga!!!!!!!”   
¿He mencionado que tengo un hijo igual de cabezota que su padre?-   
“¿Por qué os gusta tanto madrugar? ¿Podéis explicármelo?”   
Digo entre dientes mientras zambullo mi cara en la almohada.   
“Venga, dormilona. Tu hijo está impaciente”   
Esta vez es Mulder el que intenta levantarme de la cama   
”Estás bien ¿Verdad?”   
El tono preocupado de su voz hace que me de la vuelta inmediatamente. Me enfrento a sus ojos y contesto   
“No podría estar mejor”   
Y recibo el primer beso de la mañana. Es algo curioso, pero por más veces que beso a Mulder no logro acostumbrarme o aburrirme, es algo indescriptible, roza la adicción. Todos sus besos son aparentemente iguales, pero son los matices los que marcan la diferencia y los que convierten en únicos cada uno de los besos que él me regala.   
“¡Jops! ¡Tengo hambre!¿Podéis venir de una vez?¿Qué estáis haciendo?”   
Will nos reclama desde la cocina. Me separo de su boca haciendo un esfuerzo supraterrenal y caminamos hasta la allí   
“¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Buenos días, mami!!!!!!!!!”   
Mi diablillo me abraza.   
Mulder nos mira fascinado aunque halla visto la escena miles de veces. Simplemente me encanta, es...es...es...ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describir su mirada. Melancólica y alegre al mismo tiempo. Es como si estuviera haciendo pequeñas fotos para guardar en el álbum de su memoria. Es como si tuviera miedo de perdernos, como si no confiara en que el destino nos va a dejar ser felices. Algo anda mal en su cabeza y eso me preocupa.   
El desayuno está delicioso. Supongo que más que por la comida en sí es debido a la situación. William tiene sirope hasta en las orejas.   
“¿Podemos ir a ver a los Redskins? Por favor, por favor, decid que sí”   
Aparte de la cabezonería este niño ha heredado alguna que otra afición de su padre. Los dos juntos son terribles, pero me encanta.   
“Si tu madre quiere...”   
No, esa mirada...no puedo negarme a nada y ahora son cuatro ojillos mirándome y no dos y eso es algo irresistible.   
“De acuerdo, pero ahora a la bañera”

 

___________________________________________________

 

Si, si, si, vale soy peor que mi hijo de tres años y ahora además de estar bañado él estoy bañado yo. Todo empieza por una salpicadura de espuma, sigue con otra y luego viene otra más grande todavía. Una batalla campal entre padre e hijo. Una cuestión de honor. Aunque siempre salgo perdiendo yo porque él está dentro de la bañera y yo fuera y él está completamente mojado y yo seco y se supone que yo soy un adulto responsable y él un niño pequeño al que hay que educar...A veces me pregunto si soy buen padre. William parece ser bastante feliz así que supongo que no lo estoy haciendo del todo mal. La verdad es que es un niño bastante mimado. No debería decirlo, pero tiene una especie de dominio sobre mí e incluso sobre Scully; nos mira con su carita de cordero degollado y no hay nada que hacer. Al principio, cuando nació, nos costó un poco pillarle el truco a eso de ser padres. Estábamos acostumbrados a vivir en un sótano entre informes y pruebas forenses, a viajar sin parar, a llevar pistola...El cambio fue radical; nos mudamos los tres a un apartamento más grande, nos trajimos a mis peces y decidimos buscar trabajos más normales. Menos excitantes, pero más seguros. Dejamos de vivir como antes porque comenzamos a pensar en Will y nos dimos cuenta de que era lo más importante para nosotros. Cierto es que echamos de menos nuestras aventuras y que ahora todo es menos...menos...menos...No encuentro palabra para describir la situación: diría emocionante, pero eso no es cierto porque cada cosa que aprende Will nos sorprende y entusiasma. Es simplemente una vida opuesta a la anterior. Aún recuerdo nuestras primeras noches juntos en el nuevo apartamento cuando Scully y yo nos pasábamos la noche entera mirando a Will, creyéndolo y haciendo planes y hablando de cosas de las que nunca soñamos hablar. Juntos, por fin. Esperanzas e ilusiones en un cóctel perfecto. No podía creerme que ella estuviera a mi lado.   
“¿Mulder?” “Estás muy raro ¿Hay algo que no me cuentas? Estás demasiado pensativo.”   
Mi chica es implacable y me conoce mejor que yo mismo.   
“Tráeme a Will para vestirle”   
Se va a querer poner la camiseta azul de los Yankees.   
“No, no quiero ponerme esa camiseta tan fea. Pikachu es feo y regordete. Ya es hora de que le digáis a Melvin que los pokémon me aburren. ¡¡¡Quiero-la-camiseta-azul-de-los-Yankees-que-me-regaló-tío-Walter!!!”   
¡Ese es mi niño!

 

___________________________________________________

 

R.F.K MEMORIAL STADIUM   
WASHINGTON, D.C.

Desde una grada alejada los observaba como había hecho tantas y tantas veces. Reprimía el deseo de descubrirse y unirse a su felicidad, pero por mucho que lo ansiara sabía que él nunca podría vivir algo similar. Estaba entregado a una causa. Conocía desde hacía mucho a la pareja de ex-agentes del FBI. Sentía que eran lo más parecido a una familia para él.   
Después de haber cubierto su existencia de maldades no se sentía merecedor del perdón o la misericordia. No quería eso, nunca podría disfrutar realmente de la vida por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Ni siquiera muerto se libraría de todo el sufrimiento que había causado.   
Escondido, viendo como los tres eran realmente felices, gozando de una vida normal. No existía una forma de expiar su culpa y solo podía acallar su dolor haciendo que por lo menos ellos vivieran protegidos.   
Llevaba cuatro años en las sombras, agazapado en la penumbra, huyendo de la luz. Sí, estaba fuera de combate, pero sabía demasiado como para dejar de ser peligroso. Había matizado sus intereses después de estar a las puertas de la muerte y consideró ese suceso como una oportunidad para hacer algo medianamente bueno en la vida.   
Le encantaba ver a William comiendo hamburguesas mientras miraba atento el partido. Era un niño un poco especial, sí, pero no dejaría que nadie le tocara. Al fin y al cabo podía considerarle su nieto.

 

___________________________________________________

 

PARQUE POTOMAC  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

Por desgracia los Giants de Nueva York han vuelto a machacarnos en casa. Era un amistoso veraniego sin importancia así que no me ha afectado en absoluto. Will se ha empeñado en ir a comer unos helados al Parque Potomac porque dice que le encanta jugar con un crío de su edad que siempre está paseando con su abuela cerca del monumento a Jefferson.   
“¡¡A Evan tampoco le gusta Pikachu!!”   
¿Qué le habrá hecho el pobre bichejo amarillo para que lo tenga tan atravesado? Evan es el niño del que tanto nos habla. La abuela Maggie siempre trae a Will aquí los domingos por la tarde y le cuenta historias sobre su abuelo el capitán Ahab. Maggie conoció a la abuela de Evan en uno de esos viajes relajantes a Hawai en los que te enseñan bailar el hula-hula. Los padres del niño murieron en un accidente de avión hace dos años y su abuela se encargó de él.   
Estamos cerca de la estatua del que fue uno de los firmantes de la constitución, Thomas Jefferson. La tarde es cálida y el cielo tiene ese color azul que le hace parecer infinito, inacabable...   
Will se suelta de mi mano y comienza a correr hacía un niño rubito al que abraza. El famoso Evan, supongo. Juntos vienen dando brincos hacía nosotros.   
“Este es mi amigo Evan”   
Me agacho a saludarlo. Es un poco más bajo que Will. Parece tímido. Lleva una camiseta de rayas amarillas y grises y un peto azul. Algo me sorprende y me llama, algo que me resulta terriblemente familiar; su mirada, sus grandes ojos verdes, huidizos, temerosos, inquietos...

“Yo soy Fox y esta es Dana, somos los padres de Will”   
Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que a Scully, Evan también le resulta curiosamente familiar. Lo sé por su forma de saludarle. Por que se ha quedado petrificada por unos instantes. Pensamos lo mismo. Nuestro lenguaje no verbal precede a las palabras.   
“Vamos a saludar a la abuela de Evan ¿Nos acompañáis?”   
Will lo propone mientras señala a una mujer mayor sentada en un banco a pocos metros de nosotros.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Conocer a Evan ha producido una descarga eléctrica en mí y me ha transportado a un momento que asoló los cimientos de mi vida hace casi siete años; su mirada cristalina, el temor de sus gestos y la tristeza, la tristeza que domina cada una de las expresiones de su carita de niño pequeño, una palabra, un nombre infantil que me marcó y define lo que siento ahora mismo. Emily. Es imposible, no puede ser. Necesito volver a la realidad, pero los recuerdos que ha suscitado en mí este encuentro se apelotonan y se pelean por ocupar un lugar en mi consciente. No me muevo. Cada uno de mis músculos hace oídos sordos a los impulsos nerviosos que genera mi cerebro. Escuchar la vocecilla del niño ha generado el impacto final. La mirada exhortativa de Mulder me hace volver a este planeta.   
“Sí, claro que os acompañamos”   
Lo dice él haciendo que el mundo vuelva a girar a su ritmo normal. Los niños van delante de nosotros. Mulder pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros. Sabe que algo me preocupa y esa es su forma de decirme que él está ahí y que no tengo que enfrentarme sola a mis demonios.

Evan y Will juegan y mientras, la señora Ward nos relata la triste historia de su hija y su yerno. De lo difícil que está siendo para ella cuidar de Evan sola. De las pesadillas, de ese fatídico día de mayo en el que Evan y ella se quedaron sin nadie más en el mundo. Es el tipo de relato que consigue hacerte sentir culpable por tu propia felicidad.

Al caer la tarde nos despedimos de ambos. La inquietud ha presidido mi estado de ánimo toda la conversación. El temor a la vuelta de las pesadillas. Algo dentro de mí me dice que se acerca una tormenta como la que se avecina sobre la ciudad esta noche.   
Las nubes en el cielo se están condensando y forman trazos grisáceos en el techo antes azul. Es increíble cómo en tan pocas horas han invadido el cielo nítido de verano. Se presiente, simplemente se presiente la tormenta veraniega; en la irascibilidad de la gente, la tendencia del calor a pegarse a la epidermis, la huida del sol y la falta de gorjeos de pájaro.   
Hablamos poco durante el camino a casa. Will está rendido y duerme en el asiento trasero de nuestro jeep. El asfalto brilla con las primeras gotitas de lluvia que como pequeños diamantes pintean el suelo. La calma se acerca para dar paso a la guerra. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

APARATMENTO DE MULDER Y SCULLY

El chico-anti-picachu duerme plácidamente y Scully está en el sofá sobre mí. Los relámpagos sisean entre la ventana y con cada descarga eléctrica los muebles se cubren de azul haciendo que el salón tome un aspecto surrealista e idílico. El trueno reclama su hegemonía del cielo y sacude el ambiente. Luego la lluvia. La lluvia y su caminar lento sobre las calles. La lluvia y su soniquete cansino sobre el oído que sube de intensidad gradualmente. Su caída somnolienta sobre los cristales acompaña el estrépito del sublime trueno. Una sinfonía perfecta si sabes apreciarla.

Acompasada con la lluvia mi mano dibuja trazos casi instintivos sobre su espalda. Sé que la tranquiliza. De un momento a otro va a echar fuera sus pensamientos. Derribará esos muros que cada día rompe más fácilmente, pero que siguen ahí. Después todo será más fácil y sus temores serán los míos, aunque siempre los hayamos compartido es liberador abrir la boca y desembuchar, y repartir la carga. Unidos todo es más sencillo.   
Se mueve ligeramente y me mira para luego volver a dejar la cabeza sobre mi pecho.   
“Mulder”   
Y sé que sabe que yo sé que quiere contarme algo. Ella y yo. Los opuestos que se completan a la perfección como el ying y el yang.   
“Evan me recuerda tremendamente a alguien”   
Y comienzo a notar un temblor en su voz que escuché muchas veces en el pasado, pero que ahora estaba enterrado en mi memoria.   
“¿Y ese alguien se llama Emily?”   
Y una lagrimilla de añoranza cae sobre mi pecho.   
“Sé que es casi imposible. Sé que seguramente no tenga nada que ver, pero desde que lo vi no puedo pensar en otra cosa y...”   
Yo también tengo miedo.   
“Tienes miedo”   
Me permito acabar la frase por ella.   
Y el silencio se mezcla con el concierto de los rayos.   
“No quiero que pase nada. No ahora que parece que somos felices”   
Instintivamente sé que lleva todo este tiempo diseccionando mi cabeza y conoce mis temores.   
“No va a pasar nada”   
Miento y ella lo nota porque las palabras se amontonan cuando lo digo.   
“No puedo dormir. Las tormentas me dan miedo “   
La vocecilla de Will viaja en el aire y hace que dejemos la conversación. Scully se levanta y lo coge en brazos llevándole a su habitación.   
“No quiero dormir solo. ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros esta noche? Tengo pesadillas”   
Por el sonido de sus pisadas sé que Will ha vencido una vez más. Voy hacía nuestra habitación y me tumbo con ellos. El pequeño está en medio de los dos. Morfeo me arropa en sus brazos y la tormenta se oye cada vez más lejana.

Vuelvo a mis sueños. Esta vez yo soy un niño y Will, Evan y Sam juegan conmigo. Corremos por una playa. La arena nacarada se esconde de la brisa y nos hace cosquillas en los tobillos. Nos sentamos los cuatro a la orilla. Las olas juegan con los dedos de nuestros pies. Un reflejo pálido secuestra un trocito redondo de mar, es la luna llena. Entramos en el agua y nos salpicamos hasta que la ropa que llevamos encima queda empapada. Poco a poco nos adentramos en el mar. Las algas comienzan a enredárseme en las piernas. No puedo moverme y veo con impotencia como Evan desaparece entre las olas.

Un sonido seco que identifico como el teléfono me arrastra fuera de mi sueño. Me apresuro a descolgar el auricular y a intentar contestar. Simplemente cuelgan y oigo el pitido monótono de la línea. Ni Scully ni Will están conmigo y ese hecho me hace sentir la desazón del sueño y por momentos vuelvo a revivirlo.

Me levanto de la cama. La casa está bañada por los claroscuros del amanecer. Sólo el silencio me da los buenos días. Estoy intranquilo, perdido. No soy capaz de pensar con claridad. De repente oigo la llave entrando en la cerradura.   
“¡Papi! Hemos ido a comprar el desayuno. Tenemos gofres de los que te gustan, pero me los voy a comer tooooooooodos yooooo.”   
La palabra “alivio” me pasa delante de los ojos.   
“¿Por qué no me avisasteis? Estaba preocupado”   
De acuerdo, eso ha sonado un poco paranoico. Algunos aspectos de mi personalidad son inherentes a mí por mucho que trate de cambiarlos.   
“¡¡¡Era una sorpresa, papi!!!¡¡¡Una sorpresaza!!! Fue idea de mamá. Dijo que estabas tan dormidito...”   
Lo dice muy rápido y con las boceras llenas de chocolate.   
“Dale un mordisquito y se te pasará el susto”   
¿Cómo puede ser tan tremendamente glotón? Me ofrece su gofre con unos dos litros de chocolate líquido por encima.   
“Por favor, Mulder, no seas tan paranoico”   
¿Cuántas veces he oído eso? Me acerco a ella lentamente, poco a poco y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca le arrebato la bolsa color marrón que tiene nuestro desayuno. Me mira entre sorprendida y decepcionada. Entonces me acerco y le doy un beso.   
“Gracias por el desayuno, cariño”   
Y el cariño lo recalco irónicamente porque es algo que no nos pega. Es la clase de cosas que no solemos utilizar. Es algo así como lo de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos. Cuando hay gente delante no lo hacemos porque tienden a preguntar el motivo y la historia es larga, larga, larga de contar. Pero para nosotros es lo normal, es decir, nos sentimos más cómodos así porque es así como siempre han sido las cosas. Además yo odio mi nombre. Es curioso, pero sólo nos llamamos por nuestros nombres cuando discutimos. Irónico ¿Verdad?

 

___________________________________________________

 

INMEDIACIONES DEL APARTAMENTO DE M&S 

El día que tanto temía había llegado. El día en el que todo iba a cambiar. La inflexión estaba cercana. Ahora ya no podía seguir escondido, debía descubrirse para advertirles e intentar que se olvidaran de ese niño. Era mejor así y ellos tendrían que entenderlo si querían que William no tuviera ningún problema.

Sopesó las posibilidades y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era hablar con Scully. Siempre había sido más fácil razonar con ella. Sería difícil pedirle su confianza, pero debía intentarlo. Ponerla entre la espada y la pared para que estuviera dispuesta a escucharle. Servirse de la mentira para que ella conociera la verdad. Así que tras meditar cuál podía ser la mejor forma de llamar su atención y no la de su compañero se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan.

 

___________________________________________________

 

APARTAMENTO DE M&S

El teléfono móvil de Scully comenzó a sonar. En la pantallita digital se dibujaba un número desconocido. Miró a Mulder antes de pulsar el botón para descolgar y esté hizo un gesto con los ojos que le incitó a hacerlo.   
“¿Si?¿Quién es?”   
Las caras expectantes de padre e hijo hablaban por si mismas.   
“¡Oh, Dios mío! Ahora mismo estamos allí”   
La expresión en la cara de Scully se hizo más intensa y la ausencia de brillo en su mirada dejaba entrever que se trataba de un asunto grave.   
“William ¿Te apetece ir a comer con tu abuela?”   
Mulder se anticipó a la situación al percatarse de que había ocurrido algo.

El camino a la casa de Margaret Scully estuvo enredado de silencios y miradas cómplices. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba sucediendo tanto Mulder como Scully tenían la imperante necesidad de alejar a Will de todo lo malo. Sabían que algún día se tendría que enfrentar a la crueldad de la vida, pero intentaban alejar ese momento tanto como les fuera posible. Era un niño demasiado despierto, consciente de muchas más cosas de las que lo son los niños de su edad y quizá por eso adoptaban esa postura en torno a él.

Se despidieron de Maggie después de explicarle que su amiga la señora Ward había sufrido un infarto y se encontraba en estado grave. Lo realmente sorprendente del suceso era que los deseos de la anciana consistían en que en caso de que a ella le pasara algo su nieto fuera tutelado por la familia de William Mulder. Extraño si tenemos en cuenta que eran casi desconocidos para ella.

Scully estaba totalmente perpleja y ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra. La noticia le incomodaba, pero a la vez se sentía en deuda con ese niño. Desde que lo había visto no dejaba de pensar en él y los deseos de abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo le asolaban.

Al llegar a la guardería del hospital vieron a Evan sentado en una sillita naranja. Sus piernas colgaban de ella y se movían con un balanceo casi hipnótico. De una de sus zapatillas rojas colgaba un cordón desatado que rozaba el suelo con cada movimiento. Estaba ensimismado, absorto en lo que quiera que estuviera pensando. Su cara desprendía una tristeza tal que llegaba a contagiarte calándote en los huesos.

Mulder se acercó a él y le alborotó el pelo con una mano.   
“Hola hombrecito. Hemos venido a recogerte. ¿Qué te parece la idea de pasar unos días con Will mientras tu abuela mejora?”   
El niño levantó levemente la mirada hacia Scully y se tiró a los brazos de ésta mientras las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos. Para ella sentir el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos supuso un estallido de confusión y recuerdo. Y lo supo, supo que ese niño tenía un secreto que ella estaba destinada a desvelar.

 

___________________________________________________

 

WASHINGTON MEMORIAL HOSPITAL   
Agosto 2004

Pulso el botón que me lleva a la novena planta y espero con impaciencia mi parada. Hace apenas cinco minutos que Mulder se ha ido a dejar a Evan en casa de mi madre. Hemos pensado que le ayudará estar con William. Tengo algunos amigos en la planta de patologías coronarias así que me voy a acercar hasta allí para informarme del estado de la abuela de Evan. Estoy consternada por los hechos acaecidos recientemente.   
Cuando he subido el ascensor estaba completamente lleno, ahora, tras sucesivas paradas está vacío. Para en el octavo piso, un soniquete cursi me lo anuncia y entonces entra; más canoso, más anciano, con la mirada glaciar del demonio. Mis pesadillas regresan instantáneamente y grito a mi cerebro que esto no puede estar sucediendo. Es él, es CGB, el fumador. Un cruce de miradas entre nosotros que congela el tiempo hace que me olvide de lo que había venido a hacer.   
“Cuanto tiempo sin verla, Agente Scully”   
Murmura a la vez que prende un cigarrillo. Yo soy totalmente incapaz de contestar y me limito a mantenerme en pie.   
“Tiene un hijo precioso y muy inteligente y a ambos nos gustaría que las cosas siguieran así ¿Verdad?”   
Mis pesadillas más temidas están llegando con pasos de gigante. Y empiezo a temblar. Él lo nota instantáneamente.   
“¿Qué quiere?¿A qué ha vuelto?”   
Me sale sin pensar. El miedo me come por dentro. Esto ya no es como antes, ahora tengo mucho que perder.   
“Aunque no lo crea, Agente Sc...”   
“Por favor, preferiría que no me llamara así”   
Parece que mi entereza está volviendo a su lugar. Eso me anima.   
“He venido a avisarle de lo que tiene que hacer para que su pequeño no esté en peligro. Supongo que no hay modo de que confíe en mí. Si le sirve de consuelo puedo decir que ustedes son lo más parecido a una familia para mí”   
“¿Qué tengo que hacer?”   
Sabe que me tiene en sus manos.   
“Acompáñeme esta tarde si quiere saber la verdad y no le diga a Mulder que me ha visto”   
Lo dijo antes de abandonar el ascensor y después de darme una tarjeta con un número de teléfono garabateado. La situación era tan similar a la que viví hace unos años que hizo que el encuentro y la conversación parecieran un Deja Vu aterrador.

 

___________________________________________________

 

El reencuentro con Scully había transcurrido según lo previsto. Sabía que ahora era una persona con un punto débil. No quería hacerle nada malo al niño, todo lo contrarío, pero era necesario jugar un poco sucio para conseguir que Scully comiera de su mano. Necesitaba hablar con ella sin que Mulder se entrometiera.   
Veía un poco distante la idea de que Scully le ocultara información a su compañero, pero si había funcionado en otra ocasión ¿Por qué no iba a dar resultado esta vez? Estaban hablando de la vida de su hijo.   
Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo Morley mientras miraba a la gente pasar. Gente que no sabía lo que se avecinaba sobre el planeta. Aparentemente felices, despreocupados. El Armaggedon estaba próximo, pero a él no le importaba morir y no quería que William fuera el cordero del sacrificio. Había cambiado, ahora su prioridad era salvar e ese niño y demostrar al consorcio que sin él no eran nada.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Sé que va a ser infinitamente difícil para mí no contarle esto a Mulder. Sé que si le veo no voy a ser capaz de ocultarlo así que me apresuro a llamar a mi madre antes de que Mulder llegue a su casa para decirle que comeré en el hospital porque quiero revisar el historial clínico de la señora Ward.   
Después marco el número de teléfono escrito con tinta negra en la tarjeta que me entregó el fumador. El tiempo que tarda en dar dos tonos se hace eterno. Al fin alguien descuelga.   
“Sabía que haría lo correcto”   
Su voz sonaba con ese matiz de dominio que te hace sentir que no posees el control de la situación.   
“Dentro de tres horas estaré esperándola en el cementerio de Oak Hill, no se retrase por favor”   
Hice ademán de contestar, pero todo lo que me respondió fue un sonido regular que indicaba que la conversación había concluido.   
Como tenía tiempo de sobra fui a interesarme por la abuela de Evan. El infarto había sido bastante grave, tanto que someter a la anciana a una operación a corazón abierto para reparar sus arterias era demasiado arriesgado. Sólo quedaba esperar y pedir un milagro.   
Todo parecía una especie de montaje. De lo que de verdad tenía miedo era de la causa real de todo este asunto.   
Durante el trayecto al cementerio no dejo de darle vueltas a las cosas, mientras el taxista escucha una emisora de música country. Hace solo dos días todo era perfecto y ahora veo esos momentos distantes, perdidos...Y me odio a mí misma por no haber hecho algo para preservar esa felicidad.

CEMENTERIO DE OAK HILL   
Afueras de Washington, D.C. 

El sol se refleja en las lápidas, silenciosas, cubiertas de flores secas. Cada inscripción es una vida, un momento, una persona. Los cementerios siempre me han estremecido. Como se suele decir “Están llenos de gente imprescindible” y eso me hace pensar en la fragilidad de la vida y en lo insignificantes que somos en este gran circo del mundo, aunque parezcamos una pieza clave en nuestra propia historia. Somos tan sólo una mínima parte de un todo, somos arena y recuerdos.

Allí, destacando con su traje gris entre la blancura de las tumbas y el terciopelo verde del césped. Me acerco a él. Se da la vuelta y me mira.   
“¿No es demasiado similar a una situación pasada?”   
Esta vez soy yo quien quiere llevar las riendas.   
“Quizá, pero creo que esta vez le afecta de una forma más personal”   
Sabe como hacerme daño. La imagen de Will está presente en mi constantemente, como fondo de mis pensamientos y el sentimiento de traición hacia Mulder me aprieta en el pecho, pero la sensación inexplicable de deuda con Evan me hace ser fuerte y continuar.   
“De verás, me gustaría marcharme cuanto antes”   
Quiero irme, quiero irme con ellos y pasar lo que me queda de vida abrazada a ellos y no separarnos nunca jamás.   
“Ya, entiendo que tenga ganas de volver junto a su familia. Se les ve tan, tan unidos...”   
Muevo los ojos rápidamente hasta encontrarme con los suyos, sorprendida por el comentario ¡Y yo que pensaba que ahora ya nadie nos vigilaba! Esto es una condena.   
“¡¡Los he observado tantas veces!!¡¡No se puede imaginar lo que les envidio!!Contemplarles es mi mayor entretenimiento, supongo que es mi vía de escape. Me suelo imaginar que yo vivo algo así. Sueño, Agente Scully, sueño con el tipo de vida que nunca tuve”   
¿Por qué este hombre siempre se empeña en mostrarme a mí su lado más humano? Hay instantes en los que llego a creer que tiene sentimientos.   
“Bien, dejémonos de rodeos ¿Para qué quería que asistiera a esta cita?”   
He dicho que tengo unas ganas inmensas de separarme de este hombre.   
“El niño al que conoció el otro día en el parque. Ese niño, quiero a ese niño. Confíe en mí, es lo mejor para todos. Es lo mejor para William.”   
Impasible, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, sin un ápice de compasión. No me gustaba el tema, pero era de mi hijo de quien estábamos hablando, de mi punto débil. Eso impidió que me fuera lejos de allí. No contesté, quería escuchar más antes de hablar. Necesitaba más datos para elaborar un esquema plausible de la situación.

“ Se está preguntando por qué Evan le resulta tan sumamente familiar ¿Verdad?”   
Asentí con la cabeza.   
“No voy a mentirla, Evan es lo que William estaba destinado a ser”

 

___________________________________________________

 

WASHINGOC MEMORIAL HOSPITAL   
8 DE AGOSTO 2004 

Mis peores pesadillas están convirtiéndose en algo real. Están invadiendo mi vida y mis momentos, entrelazándose con la realidad. Quiero creer que voy a despertar en mi cama y que Scully me tranquilizará, pero no despierto.   
Ella no está en el Hospital, no está. Sé que soy un paranoico, pero creo que tengo razones para serlo. Un montón de recuerdos de situaciones horribles se instalan entre algún lugar entre mi sentido común y mi raciocinio anulando a los dos. Comienzo a no pensar, a desesperarme y mi lado intuitivo grita a mi subconsciente que ella está en peligro. Una corazonada como tantas y tantas. Me da miedo. Llevo aquí tres horas. Es imposible que me mienta, no puedo concebirlo, pero no me llamó a mí directamente, sino a su madre y eso me preocupa demasiado.

Como no puedo esperar más me voy corriendo hasta la guarida de los pistoleros solitarios. Espero que me puedan echar una mano con todo este asunto.

GUARIDA DE LOS PISTOLEROS SOLITARIOS

“...7...8...y...9”   
Susurro contando los “Clicks” de las cerraduras que Frohike va abriendo.   
“¡¡Mulder!!¿Dónde has dejado al renacuajo? ¡Tengo un regalo para él, creo que le va a encantar!”   
Me ve la cara y sabe que vengo por algo serio.   
“Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda”   
Langly y Byers me miran intrigados.   
“Pareceré un paranoico, pero Scully no está donde dijo que estaría, llevo tres horas llamándole al móvil y está apagado. Estos días nos han sucedido algunas cosas un poco raras y tengo miedo de que todo esté relacionado”   
Byers coge el ordenador y se pone manos a la obra.   
“¿Dónde dices que se supone que estaba?”   
“En el Memorial”   
Teclea de forma rápida y concisa una serie de códigos   
“Voy a adentrarme en su sistema de seguridad para comprobar los archivos del vídeo de seguridad”   
Lo consigue con pasmosa facilidad.   
“¡Aquí está! En el ascensor de ala este.”   
No, es imposible, no puede ser, él no puede haber vuelto. El fumador está a su lado, hablando con ella. Esto no puede estar pasando. Antes de abandonar el ascensor CGB le entrega un papelito. Casi no me da tiempo a verlo porque salgo como un cohete. No voy a permitir que le ocurra nada malo.

 

___________________________________________________

 

CEMENTERIO DE OAK HILL Afueras de Washington, D.C.   
8 de Agosto 2004

“Quiero que me acompañe, agente”   
Sus palabras sonaron cortantes y eso hizo que la ex-agente del FBI deseara con todas sus fuerzas tener un arma con ella.   
“Verá, creo que me está utilizando, que me está mintiendo. Y que lo único que quiere es irrumpir en nuestra vida para que no seamos felices”   
Ella le miró directamente a los ojos a modo de duelo. Quería asegurarse de que no daba un paso en falso y de que aquel hombre no estaba jugando con ella. Él no contestó. Se quedó cayado. Procesando las palabras. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él.   
“¿Y qué me dice de ese niño?¿Qué sintió cuando vio su cara? Ese niño es parte de usted.”   
Scully no pudo evitar girar la cabeza rápidamente, de forma automática. Evan seguía en su cabeza. Finalmente accedió a acompañarlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dar señales de vida, esperaba que no el suficiente como para alarmar a Mulder.

Ambos subieron a un sedan azul marino. El hombre se puso al volante. Scully sabía el riesgo que corría con todo esto, pero la ansia de respuestas le hacía seguir. Si había llegado hasta allí necesitaba acabar el camino.   
“Bien, voy a explicarle algo que quizá le resulte incomprensible, pero que debe saber y tener en cuenta para proteger a William: Su hijo es un milagro natural, agente Scully. Es perfecto, es el ejemplo más certero de lo que el amor es capaz de llegar a conseguir. Al ser hijo de Mulder y usted y poseer los genes de ambos es un niño totalmente inmune al holocausto extraterrestre. No se preocupe, eso nadie lo sabe. La gente que conocía el secreto como Alex Krycek ha muerto. No es eso lo que me incomoda, sino el otro niño”   
Estaba mintiendo, el consorcio había renacido de sus cenizas. El consorcio sabía del don de William, pero necesitaban también a Evan para que el proyecto llegara a su fin. El uno sin el otro no eran nada, pero juntos obtenían un poder infinito, inmenso. Eran dos piezas de un único rompecabezas. La mezcla de los genes de ambos vencería a los invasores extraterrestres. Por eso si conseguía deshacerse de Evan, William carecería de valor.   
“Me gustaría saber qué relación tiene Evan conmigo”   
Scully se armó de valor y consiguió preguntar lo que realmente le carcomía por dentro.   
“Evan es genéticamente su hijo, suyo y del agente Mulder”   
No podía creérselo. La historia volvía a repetirse. El fumador prosiguió.   
“El gobierno perseguía conseguir un híbrido perfecto, ‘más humano que un humano’. Si hace memoria recordará que ustedes dos intentaron tener un hijo mediante fecundación in vitro, pero el intento fue fallido. Este hecho nos proporcionó material para obtener los genes ideales para nuestro proyecto, los suyos y los de Mulder. Así que seguimos intentándolo hasta que conseguimos casi el éxito pleno. El problema está en que Evan tiene una serie de mutaciones en su genoma que sólo pueden ser reparadas con segmentos de DNA que sólo posee William”   
Ella estaba tan impresionada que no conseguía articular palabra. El camino se tornó tremendamente conocido para ella. Estaba llevándola a su apartamento. Todo había sido una prueba para saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.   
“Todo estaba preparado. No creo que el infarto de la señora Ward haya sido fortuito ni mucho menos así como la muerte de los padres del crío hace dos años”   
Ahora lo entendía todo. Las ideas se ordenaban simultáneamente en su cabeza y todo obtuvo una claridad meridiana.

 

___________________________________________________

 

CASA DE MARGARET SCULLY

Era sorprendente verles a los dos juntos. A Maggie le daba la sensación de que se comunicaban sin necesidad de hablar. Encajaban de una forma casi mística. Además físicamente tenían similitudes. Fox se acababa de ir para comer con Dana en el hospital y los niños habían quedado a su cargo.   
Estaban coloreando en un gran libro con dibujos grandes. Los colores que utilizaban eran vistosos, daban trazos gruesos saliéndose ligeramente de las líneas negras. Nunca había visto un niño que se llevara mejor con su nieto.   
La preocupación por la abuela de Evan le oprimía en el pecho. Eran buenas amigas y se apreciaban mutuamente. Margaret sentía respeto hacia esa mujer y admiraba la entereza que había demostrado al ocuparse de Evan ella sola. El niño también le caía simpático, era esa clase de criaturita que se hacía querer. Era callado, observador y tenía algo que conseguía que Will se sintiera comprendido.   
“Niños. ¿Qué os parecería si vamos a dar una vuelta?”   
Ambos miraron a la vez asintiendo.   
“¡Sí, abuela! ¡Llévanos a esa tienda de helados que tanto me gusta!”

 

___________________________________________________

 

J.EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING WASHINGTON, D.C.   
8 de Agosto 2004

Volver al Hoover me produce una sensación de añoranza indescriptible a la que hago caso omiso porque, sinceramente tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. El agente Doggett está esperándome en la entrada principal con un pase que cuelgo en el borde de mis pantalones vaqueros.   
“Skinner me dijo que bajara a esperarle, que necesitaba nuestra ayuda y que era un asunto muy importante”   
Después de un leve saludo el agente se explicó. Sin rodeos, como siempre, directo al grano.   
“Reyes y él están esperándonos en su antigua oficina”   
Aclaró Doggett al darse cuenta de que prefería contar la historia cuando estuviéramos todos.   
El ascensor descendió hasta el sótano y los recuerdos me sepultaron, se abalanzaron sobre mí, relatando miles de momentos. Eché tanto de menos a Scully que se me cortó la respiración. Estaba en peligro, lo sabía y me sentí tremendamente ofendido porque ella no había contado conmigo y me había dejado a un lado. Ella se consideraba autosuficiente, de acuerdo, pero si me lo hubiera contado los dos hubiéramos encontrado la solución. Esta experiencia ya la había vivido; no me gustó entonces y no me gusta ahora. Quizá esta vez no tengamos tanta suerte.

El ascensor para. El pasillo hasta la oficina es recorrido por mi mente a cámara lenta. Cada paso es un recuerdo que sale disparado a mi memoria. “Agentes especiales John Doggett y Mónica Reyes” reza una placa metálica colgada en la puerta y siento que alguien ha invadido el territorio que antes fue mío.

“¡Mulder!¡Estoy preocupado! Su llamada fue poco concisa”   
Dice mi antiguo superior con cara de preocupación.   
“Señor, tenemos poco tiempo así que seré directo: El fumador ha vuelto y tengo razones para pensar que Scully está con él. Por eso necesito su ayuda porque creo que ella está en peligro. Necesito dar con ella como sea.”   
Sus caras hablaban por ellos. Parece que no se esperaban aquello.   
“Bien, Mulder, calma, seguro que no le ha pasado nada”   
Doggett intentaba manifestar tranquilidad para contagiármela a mí.   
Mi móvil sonó de repente alarmándonos a los cuatro. El corazón se me salía del pecho.

 

___________________________________________________

 

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD

Era evidente que conocía el camino como la palma de su mano. Daba volantazos de forma casi automática, prestando poca atención a las señales de tráfico. Apenas quedaban unos metros.   
“Bueno, creo que hemos llegado. Pronto me pondré en contacto con usted. Preferiría que esto fuera un secreto entre nosotros. Hágalo por su hijo, todo sacrificio es poco por él, incluso ocultarle esto a Mulder. Si él lo supiera sé que se complicarían las cosas.”   
Lo miré por última vez antes de bajar del coche. Él arrancó y se fue.   
Confié en que Mulder no se hubiera dado cuenta. Después de todo no era tan tarde. Mentirle iba a ser imposible. Tenía que contárselo como fuera, pero de un modo gradual para que no tomara decisiones precipitadas.   
Mi mente daba vueltas a todo esto mientras subía a nuestro apartamento. Abrí la puerta, el apartamento estaba desierto. Cogí mi móvil y llamé a casa de mi madre para ver si todo iba bien. Supuse que los niños y Mulder estarían allí. Nadie cogió el teléfono mi preocupación se incrementó exponencialmente con cada tono. Marqué el número de Mulder sin pensar.

“¡Mulder, soy yo!”   
Dije después de que él descolgó el teléfono.   
“¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?”   
Parecía inquieto. En ese momento supe que sabía algo.   
“En casa”   
“Ahora mismo estoy allí, no te muevas ¿De acuerdo?”   
Y colgó. En el silencio del apartamento se movían las palabras del fumador y su historia. ¿Debía creerle?¿Debía contárselo a Mulder? Ahora ya no éramos agentes. Estaba tan anonadada que no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Seguramente, Mulder acababa de ir a buscarme al hospital y al no encontrarme se había puesto un poco nervioso. Necesitaba saber cómo contárselo para que no hiciera algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir.

La cerradura de la puerta hizo un ruido y tras él Mulder entró. Sólo por sus movimientos me di cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso. Así no conseguiríamos nada. Primero le calmaría y luego buscaríamos una solución juntos. Sólo tenía ganas de echarme a llorar en su abrazo, de contárselo todo, de decirle lo perdida que me sentía, pero así no iba a conseguir nada. Formé rápidamente una barrera tras la que esconderme. Esquivé su mirada y hablé antes de que él lo hiciera.

 

___________________________________________________

 

APARTAMENTO DE M&S

Verla fue sanador. Habló cuando casi no había cerrado la puerta. Mírame a los ojos, no me evites, no me mientas, no lo hagas, Mulder, no la dejes hacerlo. Necesitaba saber. La angustia me poseía. Un duelo horrible se cernía sobre mi conciencia. Quería ponerla a prueba. Me odiaba por ello, pero no podría vivir sin saber si sería capaz de mentirme.   
“¿Dónde estabas?¿Sabes algo de mi madre y los niños? Estoy preocupada, no cogen el teléfono.”   
Bla, bla, bla. Por favor ¿Cómo puede pensar que no me voy a dar cuenta?¿Es así como nos hablamos normalmente? Vamos, Scully, sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.   
“Me acerqué a buscarte hace una hora y ya no estabas. Estaba preocupado.”   
No puedo evitar comer de la manzana prohibida y entro en su juego. Mi voz es monocroma e inexpresiva, sin entonación. Última oportunidad para no mentirme.   
“Di un rodeo terrible con el coche para evitar el típico atasco veraniego y ya sabes...”   
¡Scully, por Dios!¡No llevabas el coche! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? No sabes mentir, no lo intentes, no conmigo. Me duele, me duele muy adentro. Tanto que por momentos no me veo con fuerzas para seguir con esta estúpida farsa, pero quiero saber hasta donde vamos a ser capaces de llegar. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hablábamos sin mirarnos a los ojos. Cuando estoy en situaciones como esta siento que todo lo que hemos andado durante años se esfuma. Se crean grandes murallas entre nosotros que son capaces de hacernos más daño que el más grande de los desastres.   
“¡Ah!”   
Me limito a decir. Ella agacha la cabeza. Pienso que va a rendirse, pero intenta seguir en su empeño. Lo está intentando, pero...   
“Mulder...”   
Y me acerco.   
“Mulder...”   
Me acerco todavía más. La voz le tiembla. Mueve su llavero sobre la mesa de la cocina y sus ojos no hacen más que mirarlo. No quiere mirarme.   
“Veras...no...”   
Estoy tan sumamente cerca de ella que siento su respiración entrecortada.   
“Lo sé todo”   
Y lo digo. Se acabó, ya no aguanto un segundo más esta estupidez. No sé cómo reaccionar.   
“Lo...Lo siento”   
Sé que lo dice de verdad. Susurra, con miedo. Me tiene miedo. Estoy ofendido.   
“¡No puedo creérmelo!¿No me lo ibas a contar?¿Qué está pasando, Scully? No puedo creer que me hayas mentido.”   
Lo digo gritando, gritando mucho. Se asusta. Estoy enfadado. No quiero aceptar que me ha mentido, no me importa la causa, creía que sabía que podía contármelo todo. Salgo de mis casillas.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Está realmente enfadado. Creo que le he decepcionado. Pero la información que me ha dado el fumador nos es vital si es cierto lo que él me ha contado. Tengo que explicárselo todo, pero está demasiado irritado. Pocas veces le he visto así conmigo.   
“Déjame explicártelo, por favor.”   
Me avergüenzo de no haberle llamado, pero sé que no había otra solución.   
“Siempre quiero ayudarte, pero tú te empeñas en hacer las cosas sola. Me voy a buscar a Evan y a Will”   
Voy corriendo hacia él y le agarro del brazo.   
“Deja que se me pase, deja que me de el aire y piense un poco. Estoy demasiado alborotado para procesar esto”   
Me deja sola y da un portazo. El sonido seco pega directamente en mi corazón y le odio por haber hecho que me sienta tan mal.   
Estaba distante, inalcanzable, huidizo...Sus palabras cortantes han envenenado mi alma que ahora me hace llorar como a una chiquilla. Y lloro, y las lágrimas se pelean por salir. La tarde comienza a caer y yo siento que he perdido el norte. He traicionado su confianza, le he hecho daño y él me lo ha devuelto y eso me hiere muchísimo.   
¿Y si esta traición nos hace demasiado daño?

 

___________________________________________________

 

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE WASHINGTON 

William no deja de mirarme, sabe que algo malo pasa. No habla, se limita a observar por la ventanilla fijándose en los edificios. Evan sigue su ejemplo. Por el espejo retrovisor puedo ver sus caras. De vez en cuando intercambian una mirada. Se calman mutuamente. Cada uno lleva un chupa-chups en la boca y el coche huele a chicle de fresa.   
Pienso en Scully. Creo que he sido demasiado duro, pero todos somos presas de nuestra ira en algunos momentos. A veces estallamos y la onda expansiva afecta a los que más queremos. Ni siquiera he dejado que me lo explicara.¡Mierda!¡Soy un cabrón egocéntrico! Me mintió, sí, pero eso no me da derecho a comportarme como lo he hecho. Además jugué sucio y dejé que me mintiera. Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y no lo soporto. Mataré al fumador. ¿Qué le habrá contado?¿Qué querrá esta vez?¿Por qué ahora? Tengo ganas de venganza.

La verdad es que la tarde está dando paso a una noche aparentemente plácida; esa clase de noche en la que no te cansas de pasear mirando a las estrellas. Creo que nos vendría bien irnos lejos unos días. Desconectar de la ciudad. Volar lejos de aquí. Deshacerme de esta extraña sensación de desánimo que no me deja vivir.

Llegamos al apartamento. Llevo todo el trayecto pensando en qué decir. Me arrepiento de mi reacción, pero sigo enfadado.

El silencio nos acoge con su manto de tristeza. Las luces están apagadas y tiemblo sin querer al imaginarme un montón de cosas. Will lo nota y me da la mano. Sé que está asustado y que lo que ha pasado hoy le ha afectado.

Me asomo al salón y la veo. Acurrucada en el sofá, dormida y abrazada a un cojín.¡Dios, Scully, lo siento! Retiro un mechón de su cara y la tapo con una manta :) Cierro la puerta y me digo a mi mismo que tengo que parecer animado. Voy a la cocina. Los chicos no se merecen malas caras, ya lo están pasando bastante mal con la situación.   
“¿Qué queréis cenar, chicos?”   
Me agacho para estar a su altura.   
“Nada, no tenemos hambre”   
Will contesta por los dos. Parece asustado y triste.   
“Quiero ver a mamá”   
Empieza a hacer pucheritos y se me parte el alma.   
“Mamá está dormida, estaba muy cansada”   
Sigue mirándome así y necesito decir algo que anime a mi niño.   
“¿Qué os parece si os preparo un buen tazón de leche y coméis un trozo del bizcocho que me dio la abuela?”   
La cara de Will cambia un poco y ahora es Evan quien asiente. Cojo la leche del frigo y la reparto en dos tazones que tienen ojos pintados.   
“¿Señor Mulder?”   
“Evan, llámame Fox si quieres”   
Will mira a Evan y sonríe, luego me mira a mí. Meto los tazones en el microondas, una cena muy elaborada ¿verdad?   
“Su hijo me ha dicho que no le gusta su nombre de pila”   
Me hace gracia que un niño de menos de cuatro años me trate de usted.   
“Pues entonces llámame Mulder ¿De acuerdo?”   
El niño asintió.   
“Evan quería preguntarte si de verdad mamá y tú erais agentes del FBI antes de tenerme a mí”   
Miro a Evan y le toco la barriguilla, él sonríe.   
“Sí, es cierto, tomaos la leche y os contaré alguna de nuestras espeluznantes misiones”   
Tendré que modificar algunas cosillas, pero haré lo que sea si consigo arrancarles una sonrisa.   
Después de media hora de batallita cojo una manita a cada uno y les llevo hasta la habitación de Will. Saco la cama con ruedecillas que está escondida debajo de la cama nido de Will para cuando viene su primo Mathew y doy un beso de buenas noches a cada uno.   
“Mulder”   
La vocecita de Evan me reclama   
“¿Sí, Evan?”   
“¿Cuándo veré a mi abuelita?¿Se pondrá bien?”   
Difícil pregunta. No puedo ni engañarle ni decirle la verdad. Así que me limito a tranquilizar al niño.   
“Tranquilo, ahora estás con nosotros y no dejaremos que te pase nada malo.”   
Cierro la puerta de su habitación y me voy a la mía. Me lavo los dientes, mientras me miro en el espejo me siento mal, estar enfadado con ella no me deja pensar. Me pongo un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y me meto en la cama. No puedo parar de dar vueltas, la echo de menos, el colchón es sumamente ancho para mi solo. Los números rojos del reloj despertador resaltan en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera son las once, pero me siento tan raro que solo me apetece estar sólo, sin luces, recapacitando.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Apartamento de M&S 

Me despierto. Aparentemente sigo sola en el apartamento. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dormida. Noto una manta sobre mi y sonrío.   
El pasillo está oscuro. Abro la puerta de la habitación de Will. Evan y él están dormidos. Entro y le doy un beso en la frente a cada uno. Aunque hay dos camas, los dos duermen en la de Will. Ahora que sé lo que es Evan entiendo lo unidos que están. ¡Son hermanos! Y ahora ¿Qué tengo que hacer?¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?   
Me armo de valor y entro en nuestra habitación. Está dormido y ligeramente destapado. Odio tenerle cerca y no poder abrazarlo. Y entonces no aguanto más, me tumbo a su lado, por encima de las sábanas y le abrazo. Es mi forma de pedir perdón, de decirle sin palabras que le necesito.   
Se despierta, y me mira, y me abraza tan fuerte que me hace llorar, como si nunca me hubiera abrazado, como si tuviera miedo de haberme perdido. Me seca las lágrimas.   
“Lo siento de veras. Lo-siento-lo-siento-lo-siento-lo-siento”   
Lo digo, me escucha y es liberador.   
“Yo también lo siento. No te vuelvas a alejar de mi así, por favor. No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me vuelvas a mentir.”   
Entre medio de la frase me da un fugaz beso en los labios.   
“Tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Cosas muy serias. Cosas sobre Evan...”   
Bajo la voz hasta que casi es un susurro por que todavía me aterra la idea de que a Will le pase algo.   
“...y sobre William”   
Me mira perplejo y siento como su corazón se acelera. Él también tiene miedo.   
“Scully ¿Qué demonios te ha contado ese hijo de puta?”   
Sabía que no iba a reaccionar nada bien.   
“Te lo contaré si te calmas ¿De acuerdo? No me obligues a hacer las cosas sola.”   
Está a punto de contestar a mi amenaza, pero se da cuenta de que es mejor mantener la calma.   
“De acuerdo, te escucho”   
No sé por donde empezar.   
Le cuento nuestro encuentro en el ascensor, mi viaje hasta el cementerio. Le hablo del aspecto del viejo fumador y de que sabe todo sobre nuestra vida y dejo lo más fuerte e increíble para el final.   
“Mulder, Evan es nuestro hijo.”   
Y se queda blanco. Le explico de donde ha salido y su conexión con William y por qué le quiere el fumador.   
“¿Por qué tenemos que creer a ese hombre? Después de todo ya nos ha mentido más veces.¿Por qué sigues confiando en él?”   
Sabía que me iba a decir eso.   
“Le creo porque desde el primer momento sentí que Evan era eso”   
Y lo digo mientras él se levanta de la cama y se pone a mirar por la ventana. Me acerco detrás de él. Hay luna llena, preciosa, redonda, simétrica. Con la luz de la ciudad no se pueden ver las estrellas.   
“Bien, mañana llevaremos a Evan para contrastar nuestro DNA con el de él y ver si es cierto ¿De acuerdo?”   
Esa decisión tan adecuada me sorprende viniendo de Mulder. No quiero decir que normalmente no tome decisiones adecuadas, sino que tiende a hacer las cosas por caminos menos ‘oficiales’.   
“De acuerdo”   
Le doy la razón, me parece razonable.   
“De veras, lo siento. No tenía ni idea. Pero solo la idea de perderte me vuelve muy vulnerable y cuando me enteré de que estabas con él me temí lo peor. No quiero que nada te aleje de mí, no lo soportaría”   
Lo dice susurrándome al oído. Cuando me dice cosas como esa, tan tiernas, se me abre el corazón.   
“Tranquilo, ya pasó todo, ahora estoy aquí, buscando una solución contigo. He pensado mucho y no podemos entregarle a Evan, tenemos que protegerlos a los dos”   
“Antes debemos cerciorarnos. No saques conclusiones precipitadas”   
Quiere tranquilizarme. Hace unas horas me veía atrapada en un laberinto sin posibilidad de salir y ahora él está conmigo y me parece que tocar las estrellas no puede ser demasiado complicado.   
“Mulder, no quiero que les pase nada malo”   
Acerca su dedo índice a mis labios, susurra pidiéndome silencio, aproxima su boca a la mía y yo recorro los centímetros que nos separan hasta que llego a besarle. Luego me estrecha entre sus brazos y me promete sin palabras que todo se arreglará.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Nos quedamos allí, de pie, con la ventana abierta, mirando la noche, deseando escapar de allí. No sé cuánto tiempo, pierdo la noción cuando estoy a su lado.   
“Creo que cuando pase todo esto deberíamos irnos a algún sitio. Olvidarnos de Washington unos días.”   
Sé que ella está casi dormida.   
“Hoy ha sido un día muy duro, deberíamos dormir”   
Cuando ya estamos en la cama y casi he sido capaz de conciliar el sueño suena el teléfono. Lo cojo yo. Scully ya estaba dormida, pero se ha despertado.   
“Sí, entiendo, ya, gra...gracias por avisar, en un momento estaré allí”   
Me mira con cara somnolienta. Intenta descifrarme con la mirada.   
“La abuela de Evan ha fallecido hace media hora”   
Se echa a llorar en mis brazos. Realmente está conmovida, supongo que todo lo que nos ha pasado le está afectando mucho.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Me derrumbo. Ahora sí que el miedo me posee. ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Evan? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Sólo nos tiene a nosotros en el mundo. Si su abuela ha muerto quiere decir que el plan sigue su curso, que no van a pararse por nada, que es posible que ahora también quieran a Will. Quiero con toda mi alma que pase todo esto.   
“Tranquila, sé que tiene que haber una salida, hemos salido de situaciones mucho peores ¿Recuerdas?”   
Lo recuerdo, pero ya estaba muy acostumbrada a llevar una vida normal.   
“¿Qué vamos a decirles a los niños?”   
“Mañana por la mañana se lo diremos. Ahora voy a acercarme al hospital para cerciorarme de que no haya ninguna complicación con la custodia de Evan. No quiero que acabe en un centro de acogida, no me importa quien sea, creo que no se merece eso y después de todo Will y él parecen muy unidos. Así que se quedará con nosotros ¿Te parece bien? Ese niño se merece una familia”   
Siempre consigue animarme un poco. Logra sacarme de la nada con sus palabras firmes que hacen que me sienta mucho más segura.   
“De paso llamaré a Skinner para pedirle que investiguen todo lo que puedan en relación con la señora Ward, su muerte y la de los padres de Evan”   
Dice todo esto mientras se pone unos vaqueros y una camiseta.   
“Quédate aquí con ellos, en un par de horas estoy aquí”   
Y se va. Oigo el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y eso me produce un escalofrío. Como no puedo dormir me voy al salón, me tumbo en el sofá y enciendo la tele. Paseo por los canales de la televisión por cable: teletienda, un documental sobre el elefante asiático, reposiciones veraniegas de series de televisión poco interesantes...La diversión en tu mano ¿Verdad? Como no hay nada que me suscite el más mínimo interés apago la tele, pongo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comienzo a darle vueltas a todo una y otra vez. Sé que no es sano, pero...   
Después de un rato enciendo el ordenador y abro el correo. Tres mensajes nuevos. El último viene de una dirección desconocida. Pico en él con el ratón.

 

Subject: Confío en que haga lo correcto   
Date: Wed, 08 Ago 2001 11:14pm   
From:against@sccmail.com   
To:dkscully@udccenter.com

Espero que lo que le ha pasado a la señora Ward le sirva para tomar la decisión acertada. Seguiré en contacto con usted. Siento que William le haya cogido tanto cariño a ese niño. Le recomiendo a usted que no haga lo mismo. Por favor borre este mensaje después de leerlo. La vida es cuestión de preferencias, no lo olvide Agente Scully.

Cómo odiaba a ese hombre. Me parecía un ser despreciable. Apagué el ordenador. El e-mail me había dejado intranquila, notaba que el corazón me latía más deprisa. Incluso las sombras que proyectaba la cortina contra la pared me inquietaban. Miré mi reloj de pulsera, el segundero se movía rítmicamente, cada paso que daba le alejaba de la salida y le acercaba a ella a la vez, era paradójico. Comencé a contar los segundos, miraba al reloj y aguzaba el oído esperando impaciente la llegada de Mulder, el ‘click’ de la puerta. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerle cerca que la sensación empezaba a ser enfermiza. No aguantaba la soledad, no en esta situación.   
Los momentos se hacen eternos, las distancias entre un minuto y el siguiente se alargan como lamentos sin fin. Los claroscuros rebanan mi cordura y hacen que me asuste de absolutamente todo. Los últimos acontecimientos me hacen su presa. Hago tantas conexiones que pienso que mi cerebro va a estallar de un momento a otro.

Son casi las dos de la mañana. Dos horas y dos minutos desde que Mulder se fue. El sonido procedente del hall me anuncia que mi condena ha terminado. Él aparece por la puerta. Apoya su brazo derecho en el marco y su cabeza sobre él. Expectante, indescifrable con sus ojos cambiantes mirándome, perdido, cercano y vulnerable. Las palabras que desprende su mirada recorren el aire hasta mí. Es uno de esos momentos que salpican nuestra vida, que nos hace ser lo que somos. Eléctrico, armónico, Mulder. Sólo ha durado dos segundos y he sido capaz de deducir más datos de los que hubiera obtenido de una larga conversación: Tiene miedo, pero promete que luchará hasta el final. Yo le contesto, acercándome y le digo lo que quiere oír tan solo con ese gesto.

 

___________________________________________________

 

La miro, susurro un discurso construido de parpadeos. Me entiende y se acerca mientras me contesta. Sus pasos firmes me dicen que sabe que no me voy a rendir y sus expresión serena murmulla que estará conmigo durante todo el camino. Siempre sin hablar, siempre ella y yo.   
“No me esperaba que estuvieras levantada”   
Miento, lo nota. Sonríe levemente. Me esperaba exactamente esto, es más llevaba todo el camino desde el hospital trazando la situación y no me he equivocado en nada.   
“Evan se quedará con nosotros. Por lo menos una temporada a modo de prueba”   
Aparenta estar muy cansada. Mañana nos espera un día muy duro. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar.

7:17 AM   
9 de Agosto 2004

Un ruido procedente del cuarto de Will me despierta. Me levanto de la cama al instante y corro hacia allí.   
Me acerco a la puerta entornada y husmeo un poco. Will y Evan se ríen mientras juegan con Mr.Potato y su familia.   
“Will, ponle los ojos azules. Azules y no los verdes. Y la lengua esa tan grande. Y los pies en la cabeza y el sombrero en el trasero”   
Will obedece   
“¡Sí, como si fuéramos el Doctor Frankenstein!”   
Debo de dejar de contarle cosas así o espantará a todas la chicas.   
“¿Fran qué?”   
Evan mira con cara rara.   
“Frankenstein. Es una historia que me contó mi papá. Un científico creó una especie de monstruo, muy raro. Lo malo es que se sentía muy solito sin nadie como él. Lo único que quería era alguien con quien jugar, supongo. A veces yo también me siento un poco raro con otros niños, no me entienden. Contigo no me pasa eso. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo”   
Evan procesaba sus palabras.   
“Vale, pues para que nuestro señor potato no se sienta solo vamos a fabricar a otro como él”   
Es cierto, estos dos críos son tal para cual.   
William advierte que estoy presenciando la escena. Se acerca con su pijamilla de piolines mientras se frota los ojos.   
“Buenos días, papá.”   
Le subo muy alto y le hago cosquillas. Evan observa la escena. No quiero que se sienta desplazado así que le llamo.   
“¡Ven aquí!”   
Se señala a él mismo preguntándose si le estoy llamando a él.   
“Sí, tú el del pijama de Rugrats”   
Se acerca. Precavido, pasito a pasito, como con miedo. Entonces le elevo por encima de mi cabeza como hice anteriormente con Will. Se ríe y eso me hace renacer.   
Le bajo al suelo, me agacho y me pongo un poco serio.   
“Veréis, chicos quiero que os sentéis. Voy a deciros algo importante.”   
Los dos se sientan en la cama y me miran expectantes. No sé como abordar el tema. ¿cómo decirle a un niño de menos de cuatro años que su único familiar ha muerto?   
De repente Will se levanta de un salto y echa a correr.   
“¡Mamá!¿Ya estás mejor? Papá dijo ayer que estabas muy cansada, por eso no fui a darte un beso de buenas noches.”   
Will está ahora colgado como un mono del cuello de Scully.   
“Tranquilo, Will, ya estoy mejor”   
Scully lleva a Will hasta donde se encuentra el otro niño, dejándole sobre la cama.   
“¿Qué tal has dormido, Evan?”   
El niño sonríe.   
“Muy bien. Me gusta mucho esta habitación”   
Le indico a Scully con un movimiento de la cabeza que se siente entre los dos. Ha llegado el momento de decírselo.   
“Veréis, chicos...”   
Comienzo a decir.   
“Sabéis que la abuela de Evan estaba muy malita ¿Cierto?”   
A Evan se le comienzan a llenar los ojillos de lágrimas.   
“Ayer empeoró y...y...nos dejó. Ahora ya no está entre nosotros.”   
Evan está totalmente perplejo y Will lo está procesando. Evan mira a Scully y ella le abraza. Nunca había visto a un niño llorar así.   
“Evan, tranquilo. No dejaremos que te pase nada. Nos tienes a nosotros”   
Ahora ella también está llorando. Y las lágrimas de ambos se juntan al caer sobre el suelo. William no sabe que hacer, yo necesito abrazarle y es lo que hago. Los cuatro lloramos, supongo que somos lo único que tiene Evan en este momento.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Washington Memorial Hospital   
9 Agosto 2004 

Estoy triste. Muy triste. La abuela de mi mejor amigo ha muerto. Me da mucha pena de Evan. No quiero que le pase nada malo. Sus papás también han muerto y ahora no tiene a nadie. No permitiré que acabe en un orfanato como Oliver twist, no sería justo. Voy a pedir a mi papá y a mi mamá que se quede con nosotros. En mi habitación hay suficiente espacio para los dos. Estoy en una de las salas de espera del hospital donde trabaja mamá. Creo que están haciendo análisis de sangre a Evan, supongo que será para ver cuanto le ha afectado lo de su abuela, creo que eso se puede medir por lo roja que está la sangre o algo así. De todos modos no lo sé, eso es cosa de mi mami.   
Papá está a mi lado. Mamá se llevó a Evan de la mano. Me aburro muchísimo. Hay una señora gorda delante de mí con un sombrero realmente horrible. La estoy mirando, papá se da cuenta de ello y me sonríe.   
“¿Podemos jugar al baloncesto por la tarde, papi?”   
Se lo pregunto para que deje de leer esa aburrida revista y me haga un poco de caso.   
“Esta tarde vamos a ir al funeral de la abuelita de Evan ¿Recuerdas?”   
Nunca he estado en un funeral. He visto alguno en películas y me dan miedo. No entiendo por qué la gente se muere. Me da miedo que les pase algo a mis padres, no podría vivir sin ellos. Tienen amigos muy raros y se llaman por su apellido, pero me quieren un montón y no estaría mejor con nadie más. Por eso me parece una buena idea que Evan se quede con nosotros. Nos lo pasaríamos bien. El problema es que no me atrevo a proponerlo.   
“Papá”   
Me mira y sé que me escucha.   
“Quería saber si Evan se va a quedar con nosotros o se va a ir”   
Espero con impaciencia la respuesta.   
“¡Claro! Estás de acuerdo ¿verdad?”   
Asiento levemente. Papá me sonríe.   
Mamá y Evan se acercan por el pasillo blanco. Evan se está comiendo un helado. ¡Jops! ¡Yo también quiero uno! Le doy un mordisquito al de Evan.   
“¡Will! También tengo uno para ti”   
¿Había dicho alguna vez que mi mami es la mejor? Ummmmmmmmm nata y chocolate. Supongo que me lo da para que me quede calladito. Está hablando con papá y yo ‘pongo la antena’ para ver si me entero de algo. Siempre me regañan, pero no puedo por menos. Hablan de que los resultados de las pruebas no estarán por lo menos hasta mañana. Me gusta investigar. De mayor seré agente del FBI.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Cementerio Oak Hill   
17:06 9 de Agosto 2004 

Will está de la mano de su abuela y Evan está junto a él. Mira el ataúd sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. A su edad tener un concepto de la muerte es muy difícil. Lo ves como algo abstracto e ininteligible. La fragilidad de la vida te aterra y comienzas a darte cuenta, poco a poco de que la vida es dura y que nuestra misión consiste en navegar por ella sin hundirnos.   
Evan tira una rosa amarilla a la zanja mientras llora. Se me parte el alma. Tan pequeño y metido en una situación así.   
Mulder está serio, pensativo. No puedo verle los ojos porque sus gafas de sol me lo impiden, pero sé que me está mirando.   
Cambia su expresión y entonces, reflejado en sus gafas lo veo. Es el fumador. A unos metros de nosotros. Mulder hace el ademán de acercarse a él, pero yo se lo impido agarrándole disimuladamente del brazo. Se zafra de mi mano y se acerca a él. Afortunadamente la escena discurre lo bastante lejos como para que ninguno de los presentes en el funeral lo advierta. Tengo intenciones de acercarme para evitar males mayores, pero veo como el fumador se aleja todo lo rápido que puede y Mulder va detrás de él. CGB se apresura a llegar a su coche, pero los años y los achaques del anciano son evidentes y Mulder le alcanza antes de que consiga llegar al coche.   
Me es totalmente imposible escuchar la conversación. Mulder está alterado, pero no tanto como yo me esperaba.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Como yo sospechaba, Scully me ha vuelto a decepcionar y no ha sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. He ido al cementerio para honrar a la difunta Melanie Ward. Miento, me he acercado al cementerio porque quiero demostrarles a esos dos que no me dan miedo y que quiero ayudarles. Ahora mismo Mulder me está encarando y pidiendo explicaciones.   
“Baje la voz, Mulder, respete el silencio de los difuntos”   
Me mira amenazándome con su expresión.   
“Quiero que me diga todo lo que sepa si no quiere que mate ahora mismo”   
Amenazas, amenazas, amenazas. Veo que no ha perdido su estilo. Este enfrentamiento me hace sentir que he vuelto al hogar, a la acción.   
“¿Con qué piensa hacerlo? ¿Le recuerdo que ya no es agente y no tiene arma? En cambio yo sí la tengo. Además he de añadir que yo no tengo nada que perder y usted...”   
Menea la cabeza ligeramente mientras me contesta.   
“Veo que los años no han cambiado su forma de actuar. Escuche: toque a Scully, a Will o a Evan y será hombre muerto. Créame, no me importará lo que me pase después”   
Se ha alterado y me ha agarrado los cuellos de la camisa.   
“No me amenace, Mulder y déjeme marchar o se arrepentirá. La información que poseo le es de vital importancia”   
Me suelta. Su mirada es penetrante. Veo odio en sus pequeños ojos verdes.   
“CGB, su hora está cerca”   
Lo dice y se va.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Apartamento de M&S

Sé que la noche se me va a hacer tremendamente larga. Tenemos que ir a por los resultados de las pruebas a primera hora de la mañana. Mulder y yo estamos preparando la cena mientras los chicos ven ‘101 dálmatas’.   
Will viene corriendo desde la cocina.   
“¡Evan y yo queremos un perro, uno como los que salen en la peli!”   
Mulder fríe nuggets y patatas fritas mientras yo preparo una tarta de manzana. Me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa porque no hace más que coger trocitos de manzana mientras yo las estoy troceando. William se acerca. Y comienza a dar saltitos para intentar alcanzar el bol y hacer lo mismo que su padre.

Llaman a la puerta. Mulder se seca las manos con un trapo y se acerca a abrir. Me llama y hace que me asome a la mirilla. El cristalito de un centímetro de diámetro me devuelve la imagen de CGB.   
“Coge a los niños, apaga las luces y marchaos por la salida de emergencia. Aunque le odie nos tiene en sus manos y quiero saber qué es lo que viene a decir”   
Sé que se puede precipitar y por ello voy a intentar convencerle de que es mejor que yo misma me enfrente al fumador.   
“Déjame a mí, Mulder. Sé que no me hará daño. No es lo que está buscando”   
Espero a ver su reacción, pero niega con la cabeza.   
“¡No!¿Me oyes? No pienso dejar que corras ese riesgo.”   
Apaga las luces. Tres golpes se vuelven a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. Está impacientándose.   
“Confía en mi, Scully. Salid por la escalera de incendios. Dentro de una hora nos encontraremos en la guarida de los pistoleros. Si no llego cuéntale todo a Skinner”   
No, no quiero separarme de él.   
“¿Y si no va sólo? ¿Y si hay alguien más con él y es una trampa?”   
Me abraza, me besa y me mira como si tuviera miedo de no volver a verme. No me hagas esto, Mulder, no me pidas que me mantenga al margen. Lo hice una vez y casi te pierdo para siempre.   
“Hasta dentro de un rato”   
Me doy la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cojo a los niños y salimos por la terraza hacia la escalera de incendios.   
“Mamá ¿A dónde vamos? Quiero que venga papá”   
Will está asustado. Le tranquilizo.   
“Nos reuniremos con papá ahora mismo ¿De acuerdo?”   
En esos momentos quise creer mis palabras con todo el alma.

 

___________________________________________________

 

El hombre llevaba ya casi tres minutos ante la puerta. Sabía que había alguien en casa y esperaba pacientemente.   
Abrí la puerta. Llevaba en el bolsillo una pistola de juguete de Will. La imitación era bastante buena y el apartamento casi estaba a oscuras, no era mucho, pero podría servirme para aparentar en caso de necesidad. Farolear no era mi estilo, pero necesitaba un as en la manga por si me era necesario.

“Agente Mulder, vengo a por el chico”   
Me rodeó hasta quedar detrás de mi.   
“Espero que no haya hecho nada estúpido como alejarlo de mí. La hora ha llegado y William también corre peligro”   
Parecía hablar en serio.   
“No tengo por qué fiarme de usted”   
Estaba intranquilo por ellos. ¿Y si todo era una trampa y en realidad estaban esperándoles a los tres en la calle? ¿Y si no habíamos tomado la decisión apropiada?   
“He venido como amigo. Dígame dónde está Evan y se ahorrará problemas”   
Negué con la cabeza.   
“Está bien, les daré de plazo hasta mañana. Créanme, se olvidarán del niño y estos días no habrán existido nunca, háganlo por William. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes.”   
Dio la vuelta y se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Guarida de los pistoleros solitarios   
9 de agosto 2004

Cogí un taxi hasta la mitad del camino y luego caminé hasta la guarida. Esos hombres eran tan tremendamente paranoicos que me matarían si apareciera allí con un taxista.   
Piqué a la puerta. Esta vez no saludé a la cámara de seguridad, estaba demasiado nervioso como para gastar bromas. Me dio miedo entrar y no verlos. Los cerrojos me parecieron infinitos.   
Venga, chicos, no estoy como para aguantar esto.   
Se abre la puerta y allí están los tres. Will y Evan haciendo barquitos de papel con ejemplares atrasados de ‘La Bala Mágica’ y Scully sentada, con la barbilla apoyada sobre las manos. Me acerco a los tres y los rodeo con mis brazos. No habrá trato con el fumador, lucharemos hasta el final.

Nos hemos quedado a dormir aquí. No hay un sitio más seguro. Los chico duermen en la cama de Frohike. Los pistoleros, Scully y yo hablamos sobre el tema intentando darle sentido al asunto y buscando soluciones.   
“Scully, puede que no sea verdad. Puede que Will no corra peligro y que ese hombre se esté sirviendo de una mentira para conseguir a Evan. No tenemos por qué confiar en él”   
Medita mis palabras. Sé que millones de situaciones se le están pasando por la cabeza, sé que encuentra más de un motivo para no creerle.   
“Mulder si Evan es lo que él dice que es tenemos motivos suficientes como para preocuparnos”   
Pienso en lo que dice. Lo más sensato es esperar a los resultados de las pruebas y actuar en consecuencia.   
“Escúchame; mañana sabremos si lo que el fumador dice sobre ese niño es cierto. Hablaremos con Skinner e intentaremos buscar una solución”   
Me mira y sus ojos describen un ángulo perfecto para encontrarse con los míos.   
“Chicos, creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es dormir un poco”   
La idea de Langly nos parece bien a todos. Mañana por la mañana nos darían los resultados y luego actuaríamos en consecuencia.

 

___________________________________________________

 

FBI Building Washington, D.C.

Tengo en las manos el sobre con los resultados. No quiero abrirlo sola, quiero que Mulder esté conmigo. Aunque la tentación de quitar la grapa y sacar la hoja de papel es muy grande prefiero no hacerlo. Mulder me está esperando en el FBI. Ha ido a contarle todo a Skinner y Doggett para que nos echen una mano. He quedado con ellos en la oficina del sótano. Era el mejor lugar para que Evan y Will pasaran más desapercibidos. El Hoover no es el lugar ideal para unos niños.

Llegar hasta allí atravesando todos esos pasillos que me abruman con recuerdos y experiencias es muy difícil para mi. En pocos segundos miles y miles de sensaciones allí vividas me han atravesado, pegándome directamente en el subconsciente; desde el día en el que conocí a Mulder hasta la última vez que pisé ese despacho para recoger mis cosas. Y me doy cuenta de que nuestra vida está fundamentada en recuerdos, caminamos por ella con la única intención de revivir los buenos y deshacernos de los malos.   
Abrir la puerta de la oficina me produce una nostalgia abrumadora. El picaporte gira como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado, entro, por un momento deseo que sea un lunes por la mañana y que Mulder me esté esperando con un caso idiota y una taza de café en la mano. Con todo esto no quiero decir que no me guste mi vida de ahora, son simplemente buenos recuerdos que quieren invadir mi presente.   
Mulder me mira impaciente. Supongo que quiere saber si ya he mirado los resultados. Después de saludar le tiendo el sobre. Él me dice con la cabeza que no lo quiere abrir él.   
“Creo que prefiero que lo abras tú”   
Evan y Will están ajenos a la escena, jugando en la moqueta. Los ojos de Skinner y Doggett miran con atención. Creo que están tan nerviosos que van a empezar a morderse las uñas de un momento a otro si no abro el sobre así que lo hago. Rompo el borde marrón sin más y deslizo el folio con los resultados hasta que está a la altura de mis ojos. Leo en voz alta.

“Hemos contrastado la muestra de tejido procedente de Evan Ryan Ward con las correspondientes a Fox William Mulder y Dana Katherine Scully llegando a la conclusión de que el primero es hijo de ambos...”

Necesito asimilarlo. No me sorprende. Me lo esperaba. Algo me decía que las cosas iban a ser así. Parece que Mulder está procesando lo que acabo de decir. Atando cabos y buscando soluciones simultáneamente.

 

___________________________________________________

 

De acuerdo. Quizá todo lo que el fumador nos ha contado es cierto. Ahora tenemos que actuar en consecuencia. Debemos de proteger a nuestros hijos. Suena raro para mí pluralizar esa palabra, pero no puedo negar lo evidente. Haya salido de dónde haya salido ese niño es mi hijo. Tiene mis genes. No puedo creérmelo.Además la cosa parece seria, la muerte de la señora Ward no fue fortuita según ha descubierto Doggett y eso hace que me tema lo peor.   
“Mulder, creo que lo mejor para ustedes sería esconderse, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por unos días. Nosotros moveremos los hilos desde aquí. No se pueden quedar en Washington. Tienen que ocultar a los chicos como sea”   
La idea de Doggett es sensata. No se me ocurre otra alternativa. CGB va a volver a por Evan y no parece que le importe llevárselo por la fuerza.   
Scully sale de la habitación. Supongo que necesita pensar y tanta gente en un espacio tan reducido le abruma. No puedo evitarlo y salgo tras ella. Se da la vuelta y me mira. Gotitas cristalinas y saladas quieren asomar por sus ojos   
“Mulder. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo tengo que reaccionar? ¿Apenarme porque Evan sea nuestro hijo o alegrarme porque lo es? Estoy hecha un lío. No quiero que les pase nada malo”   
Está nerviosa. Lo noto en su forma de hablar, en la manera en que mueve los dedos de las manos. En su expresión preocupada.   
“Creo que podríais esconderos los tres y yo me que...”   
Me corta rápidamente meneando la cabeza. No da cabida a mis palabras.   
“No nos vamos a separar ¿De acuerdo? Me da igual donde terminemos. No me importa ir hasta el fin del mundo si estamos juntos. Sé que los cuatro seremos capaces de vencer esto”   
Doggett presencia la escena desde el dintel de la puerta.   
“¿Qué les parecería volver a Democrat Hot Springs? ”   
Es una locura, pero no hay un pueblo más alejado de la civilización que ese.   
“Seguro que a William le gustará ver donde nació”   
Doggett pretende buscar el lado positivo. Scully se lo está pensando y creo que va a acceder.   
“Mulder. ¿Qué te parece la idea?”   
Ese lugar está perdido en el mapa y no hay ninguna comodidad, pero unas vacaciones alejado del bullicio de la ciudad no me vienen nada mal.   
“¿Cuándo nos vamos?”

En algún lugar de carolina del Norte   
10 Agosto 2004

Llevamos muchísimas horas en el coche. Will y Evan duermen en el asiento trasero. Scully me ayuda con un mapa.   
“No sé como fuiste capaz de llegar aquí sin tener las coordenadas cuando nació Will”   
Es una duda que siempre ha tenido todo el mundo. Simplemente algo me guió. He explicado lo mismo un millar de veces y me abstengo en contestar.   
“¡Creo que ése es el desvío!”   
Giro con el coche. Una carretera sumamente estrecha con campos de maíz a los lados nos conduce hasta el pueblo. Paro el motor. El silencio nos envuelve. No hay nadie y parece un pueblo fantasma. Pero más allá del silencio una sinfonía natural perfecta colma el ambiente. Parece que miles de grillos y ranas nos rodearan. La naturaleza, supongo. Cuando todo esto acabe me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos y llevarme a Evan y a Will de acampada con los guías indios. En una gran ciudad se olvidan muchas cosas.

Los niños bajan del coche con cara de asustados. Supongo que es por ese miedo a la oscuridad que tenemos por instinto. La oscuridad, ocultando lo visible, haciéndonos ciegos, reduciendo nuestros sentidos a cuatro. Pido ahora a la misma oscuridad que nos engulla y nos esconda para que nada pueda hacernos daño. Miro al cielo y las estrellas están ordenadas como en mis sueños, perfectas, a millones de años luz, inalcanzables, bellas e infinitas. La luna parece amamantarlas a todas.

Entramos los cuatro en la casa en la que nació Will. Scully recorre el entorno con la mirada. Supongo que este sitio le trae muchísimos recuerdos.

 

___________________________________________________

 

DEMOCRAT HOT SPRINGS   
Norte de Georgia   
11 Agosto 2004

Sí, en este lugar cogí a Will en los brazos por primera vez. Recuerdo la sensación. Fue uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida. Tenía miedo de que me lo quitaran de los brazos. Al final todos los hombres que esperaban arrebatármelo se fueron y Mulder apareció por la puerta para llevarnos a salvo. Aún recuerdo su cara al ver a William. Fue amor a primera vista.   
“Supongo que este sitio te trae muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos y...”   
“...y otros no tanto”   
Termino yo.   
“Tengo sueño, ¿Dónde dormiremos?”   
A Will se le abre la boca y Evan casi no abre los ojillos.   
“Hay sacos de dormir en el coche”   
Mulder sale de la casa a por ellos. Hay tanto polvo que Will comienza a estornudar.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Los peques y Scully duermen. Yo estoy afuera, me fascina el cielo negro, infinito y espeso. Me gustaría volar lejos junto a ellos. Respiro profundo y el aire se mete por los recovecos de mi alma. Cierro los ojos y escucho los estallidos del viento en las hojas de los árboles, el siseo de las hojas al enfrentarse al aire. Entro, tengo la necesidad de hacerlo cada cinco minutos para verlos.   
Me asomo, veo algo horrible en la oscuridad. Corro hacia Evan y percibo mis pasos a cámara lenta. Los sonidos de mis pisadas resuenan vacíos en las paredes de la casa. Miro a Evan, está muerto, me asusto, le cojo entre mis brazos, vuelvo a mirarle y está bien. Me froto los ojos, me asusto por la imagen que acabo de ver. Estoy cansado, el día ha sido duro. Salgo de nuevo a la calle. Necesito que me dé el fresco. Inconscientemente dibujo en el cielo oscuro la cara de Evan fría y azul. Un escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo.   
“Mulder ¿Dónde está Evan?”   
Es Scully la que me lo pregunta. Yo no hablo. Algo lejano, desde las estrellas me susurra un secreto.   
“Mulder. Contéstame”   
Veo a Evan, difuminado en el aire, resplandece a pocos metros de mí. Toca mi mano echa a correr. Scully está a junto a mí, agarrando mi brazo, confusa. Evan nos mira, vuelve hacia nosotros. Nos agachamos y nos abraza. Nos besa en la mejilla y nos sonríe. Nos seca las lágrimas y nos deja. Desaparece y el aire del verano se mezcla con olor a caramelo. Su risa se oye en el ambiente. Lloramos, Scully y yo lloramos y la Vía láctea nos contempla y Evan se ríe desde allí, lejano, inalcanzable, feliz, sin sufrimiento. Estaba destinado a sufrir y las estrellas le han acogido en su mundo cristalino. En el aire Sam corre hacia él y le abraza y nos promete sin palabras que lo cuidará. Se alejan juntos hasta desaparecer jugando entre la osa mayor. Lloramos, Scully y yo lloramos y la Vía láctea enjuga nuestro llanto con su luz azul. William corre hasta sentarse entre nosotros.   
“¡Adiós, Evan!¡Siempre estarás conmigo, en las estrellas! Me lo has prometido, Evan. Adiós. Sé que tenías que irte”   
Will lo grita en voz alta. De sus ojitos azules salen miles de millones de lágrimas infinitas que se confunden con los destellos de una estrella fugaz.   
Y los tres nos quedamos en silencio, viajando con la mente por el resplandor de Venus, despidiéndonos de Evan. Aldebarán nos contempla desde la constelación de Tauro. Los tres lloramos y la Vía láctea nos consuela al murmurar canciones infantiles.   
Les abrazo, me abrazan y la Vía Láctea nos arrulla acompasada con la luminosidad de la estrella polar.   
Evan siempre estará con nosotros. Evan es feliz en la luz de las estrellas.

FIN


End file.
